Between the Sky & Time
by Ensoleillement
Summary: En medio de sus melodías de soledad, escuchó una melodía que acompañaba a la suya. Detuvo la caricia hacia las cuerdas del arpa, lo que oía era parecido una flauta, aunque no era una. Se levantó, y el asombro no pudo ser contenido al observar a un niño caer del cielo. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquello no era una flauta, y lo segundo cómo rayos un niño caía del cielo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni lo haran, porque mi vida es triste y mi imaginacion no alcanza más que para esta historia...equisdé

* * *

Los ojos se le nublaban por el cansancio, y por más veces que se los frotara, esa sensación de fastidio volvía a sus globos oculares. Descansó su pequeño cuerpo en el lomo de su fiel compañera, la cual andaba a paso lento para no dañar a ninguno de los dos en la oscuridad de los bosques. El rubio soltó un suspiro. Desde siempre había sido un niño sano, lleno de energía, no entendía el por qué se sentía tan agotado. Parpadeó, y se abrazó al cuello de su yegua. Escuchó su joven estómago rugir, rogándole alimento. Se puso a pensar entonces ¿Hacía cuánto que no probaba bocado? Se giró, ahora recostado boca arriba, y posó una mano en su estómago, y la otra sobre la muñeca. Notó entonces que estaba bastante delgado, más de lo que recordaba. Es decir, nunca había sido calificado de gordito, pero jamás se había demacrado hasta tal punto de sentir lástima de sí mismo. Se sentía exhausto, con el cuerpo pesado; no le sorprendería estar enfermo, después de todo, andaba días recorriendo los bosques en busca de su preciado hogar. La fiebre lo hacía delirar en diferentes ocasiones, pero en ninguno de sus delirios notó lo mal que había quedado después de, no una, sino dos grandes aventuras que lo etiquetaron como un gran y bastante joven héroe. Tragó saliva, para siquiera humedecer su garganta, de igual manera intentó humedecer sus labios resecos, pero la saliva estaba tan cálida como todo su cuerpo, así que el intento de alivio fue en vano.

— ¿Por qué, Epona? — se lamentó en un hilo de voz — ¿Por qué? Nadie te paga por salvar el mundo.

Y era cierto, la falta de rupias lograron que sus esperanzas de sobrevivir en algún pueblo volaran con el viento. Se sentó, de repente sentía muchas náuseas, a pesar de no tener nada en el estómago. ¿Era esa la sensación de estar terriblemente enfermo y que, para colmo, no tuvieras ni fuerza de voluntad para subirte el ánimo? No podía negarlo, estaba débil, un ser en desarrollo como él no podría llegar muy lejos al paso que iba, incluso algunas ramas se juntaban a su cuerpo. Eso lo decía todo, estaba perdido, solos él y su compañera, era un infante, y los infantes perdidos en el bosque terminaban como uno de sus peores y más recordados enemigos

— Skull Kid... — suspiró al recordarlo, recordar que prometió volver y jugar con él y las dos hadas que le hacían compañía. — no sé, no sé si pueda volver a verte...

La poca esperanza que aún sobrevivía dentro de él se esfumaba poco a poco. No se encontraba en Hyrule, ni en Termina, ni mucho menos en el bosque Kokiri; estaba perdido, perdido incluso con sus emociones. Se abrazó a sí mismo y sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lágrimas. Era sólo un niño, quien en vez de ser protegido, fue obligado por el destino a proteger a muchos. Cerró los ojos, si hubiera podido pedir un deseo, hubiera sido tener una familia. Una** familia**, para que ese deseo de tener a alguien esperando por él lo ayudara a levantarse, y pudiera seguir, haciendo sonreír siquiera un poco a su más que destrozado corazón. Su respiración era muy pesada, y se sintió desolado, intimidado, aturdido por todos sus recuerdos. Quería algo que lo confortara ¿Un abrazo, quizá? Un abrazo, y unas palabras provenientes de una voz amable, que le dijera que no estaba solo, que lo abrazara más y más, un abrazo lleno de protección, que le quitara toda esa angustia y tristeza, serían más que suficiente para que sus lágrimas se conviertan en gotas de alegría. Pero bien sabía que eso era imposible. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su yegua, y tomó su instrumento, su pequeña ocarina, y para entretenerse y borrar ese silencio devastador, empezó a tocar algunas melodías con el poco aliento que le quedaba, esperando vanamente salvación.

* * *

Sentado estaba en el césped, observando a los pequeños gorriones revolotear a unos metros de él. Uno de ellos se poso en su mano. Lo acercó a su rostro y con los dedos acarició delicadamente al animal, sonriendo levemente y disfrutando del viento al tocar su rostro. Dejó entonces al ave volar con sus compañeros. Observó bien el camino del pequeño ser, volar hacia un árbol y posarse sobre un pequeño nido. Sonrió, seguro cuidaba de sus huevos como toda una madre lo haría. Se recostó en el césped y observó detenidamente las nubes. Recordó su aventura, todo lo que sucedió en ella, y de las sorpresas y conocimientos de las cuales pudo abastecerse, y cómo había quedado después de ella. Nada le faltaba, tenía dinero, o al menos lo suficiente, su sueño de ser un caballero se había cumplido, y vivía junto a la persona que más adoraba en todo el universo, aunque claro, aún no se había atrevido a confesárselo. Tenía comida, tenía gran número de facilidades, en verdad no podía quejarse de todo lo que podía disfrutar. Sin embargo, por más raro y loco que sonase, no era feliz. Había luchado contra muchos enemigos, y los había vencido a todos, pero era la soledad la única enemiga a la cual no había podido vencer todavía. Quizá era demasiado tímido para acercarse al resto, y a pesar de eso había mucha gente que lo quería por ser quien era, pero era esa impotencia de sentirse solo desde su niñez la cual no le quitaba eso de la mente. Era cierto, no conocía a sus padres, ni siquiera estaba seguro si los tuvo o no, aunque fuera un pensamiento bastante tonto, si no hubiera tenido padres ¿De dónde rayos había salido? Era un humano, imposible era que saliera de un huevo y que haya sido empollado en un nido como lo hacía aquel gorrión. Qué más daba, y la peor parte, era que sus padres nunca lo bendijeron con un hermanito. Es más, el anhelo de haber tenido una familia lo hacía imaginarse escenas llenas de ternura y fraternidad con la familia que jamás pudo tener. Desde niño la única que le brindó cariño era Zelda, y ella sí gozaba de una familia. Suspiró, no le deseaba esa soledad a nadie, bien sabía él lo mal que se sentía, y le daba mucha lástima pensar en que habrían muchos seres huérfanos y que la hayan pasado igual o peor que él. A esas personas, a esos seres, les daría todo el cariño que siempre quiso dar. Lo haría para que no se sintiesen solos, para que no sintieran la frialdad y dureza del destino solos.

Tomó el arpa que era de la sacerdotisa, y acaricio las cuerdas para iniciar una melodía, para apaciguar sus tristes emociones. Le gustaba oír la música que de ella podía lograr, quizá así ya no se sentía tan solo. Pensó en Fi, y de cuánto había servido su ayuda, y de las lágrimas que tuvo que derramar al dejarla junto a la espada en el pedestal. Suspiró, en verdad la extrañaba, la consideraba su mejor amiga después de Zelda, y su despedida lo hizo despedazarse mas no deprimirse. Cerró los ojos y se consintió a sí mismo con sus variadas melodías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a tocar el arpa, los minutos no le importaban, total, siempre era lo mismo. No habría notado que estaba embargado con la música hasta que le pareció oír un sonido el cual acompañaba al suyo. Abrió los ojos, y con la mirada buscó de dónde provenía aquel sonido. No era una flauta, pero sonaba muy parecido a una. Dejó de tocar y se puso en pie, dispuesto a hallar al autor de tan bello sonido. Caminó un poco, sin dejar de estar atento a todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus ojos. Se adentró un poco a los bosques, después de todo el sonido lo llevaba hasta allí. Se detuvo cuando empezó a oír la melodía alejarse, y se regresó por su camino. Siguió buscando, hasta que se horrorizó con lo que vio. Vio a un niño que caía lentamente, como si estuviera flotando. Lo miró más de cerca, era muy parecido a él; ojos azules, cabello rubio, y túnica verde. Observó como poco a poco iba deteniéndose contra el suelo, sin dejar de tocar ese raro instrumento en forma ovalada. Lo primero que pensó fue que definitivamente eso no era una flauta, y lo siguiente, cómo rayos había caído un niño del cielo. Se arrodilló junto a él, y lo examinó con mayor detenimiento. Una mirada de tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos, el niño parecía no haber comido en días, estaba sucio, y con el cuerpo temblándole.

— ¿Hola? — lo sacudió un poco — ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pequeño dejó de tocar, soltó el instrumento y entreabrió los ojos. No pudo sobresaltarse de la sorpresa de ver a un ser tan parecido a él por la debilidad, pero no pudo más que murmurar lo que tanto le hacía falta.

— A-a...a-a...agua...

El mayor se sobresaltó un poco al oír la suplicante y aguda voz. No dudó en correr lo más rápido que pudo, de paso que vertía el contenido de una botella, para abastecerla de agua en un pequeño lago. Se regresó, y sentó al niño en sus piernas.

— Ten

Le ofreció la botella, pero el pequeño se encontraba tan débil que ya no podía alzar sus brazos, por lo que decidió dársela él mismo, sosteniendo el rostro contrario desde la barbilla, sintiendo esa rebosante calidez. Se preocupó, y lo acarició un poco para que no se desesperara tanto ante el alivio del líquido, enseguida notó que estaba enfermo, y posó una mano en la mejilla acalorada del otro rubio.

— ¡Por Hylia! — exclamó preocupado — ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

No esperó más. Cargó al niño al estilo nupcial, y se puso en pie para regresarse por donde había venido. Pasó al lado de Zelda, quien lo observó extrañada.

— ¡Link! — exclamó la joven — ¿Adónde vas?

— ¡A Skyloft! — respondió sin voltear — ¡Debo buscar al maestro Owlan en este instante!

No tenía tiempo para más preguntas, enseguida se plantó sobre su pelícano y se dirigió rápidamente al cielo.

**(N/A: Sí, aquí los pelícanos están en las tierras inferiores, no molesten por eso)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche, y se encontraba ya en la academia, en su misma habitación, sentado al lado de su propia cama, donde yacía el más pequeño dormitando y soltando algunos gemidos de leve sufrimiento. Tuvieron que bañarlo, y prestarle ropas para lavar las suyas. El niño respiraba pesadamente, con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente, sin embargo al expresión de sus ojos era paz y tranquilidad, aunque no había dicho palabra alguna. El mayor suspiró y le humedeció el rostro con otro pañuelo húmedo. Sintió entonces algunos golpes en la puerta, y observó a quien estaba ingresando a la habitación.

— ¿Ha mejorado el pequeño, Link?

— ¡Maestro Owlan! — sonrió más aliviado y poniéndose en pie como señal de respeto — Dígame que puede ayudarlo, por favor.

El maestro se acercó al niño y lo examinó con precisión. Lo destapó solo lo necesario, le tomó el pulso y cosas por el estilo. Al cabo de unos segundos, observó al mayor y cubrió de nuevo al pequeño con las mantas.

— Bueno, a juzgar por el pulso, como ya se sabe, tiene fiebre alta, pero si lo controlamos con cuidado podremos estabilizarlo, la desnutrición es obvia, y la deshidratación no hará más que afiebrarlo cada vez más. Link, le traeré una medicina, pero debes darle de beber y algo de comer. La cocinera está desocupada, ve, yo cuidaré de él mientras tanto.

El rubio más alto asintió y corrió y salió de su habitación. Entró como siempre, sin cuidado, al comedor y un poco agitado balbuceó algunas palabras inaudibles. La anciana dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja extrañada, a lo que el muchacho se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar bien.

— ¡Señora Henya! — exclamó aún nervioso

— ¡Oh! Hola, ehm...uhh...¿Pipit?

— N-no, eh-

— ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Espera! Yo sé tu nombre... uhmm... ¡Fiedge!

— No, mi nombre es-

— ¡No, no! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cawlin!

— No, soy Link

— ¡Oh, Link! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía, muchacho! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Me gustaría saber...si podría darme un botellón de agua y una canasta de panes

— Pero Pipit-

— Link...

— Oh, pero Link, ya pasó la hora de la cena.

— Por favor, señora, los necesito con urgencia.

— Uh, qué más da. Anda, están sobre la encimera.

— ¡Gracias!

El rubio buscó con la mirada, y tomó la canasta y el botellón, enseguida salió del comedor a paso ligero.

— ¡Buenas noches, Cawlin!

— ES LINK

— ¡Como sea!

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al niño sentado y con los ojos abiertos, haciendo plática con Owlan. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, contemplando al pequeño. Enseguida, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, no supo el por qué, tan sólo fueron unas ganas de rodearlo con los brazos. Pudo observarlo mejor ahora que estaba despierto y con el rostro totalmente limpio. El color de su piel, aunque estaba sonrojada por la temperatura, era sólo un poco más oscura que la de él, sus ojos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, y eran azules casi púrpuras, y no estaba seguro si era su imaginación, pero a la luz juraba haberlos visto color zafiro tenía cejas rubias pobladas, y las mejillas anchas, típicas de un niño de diez años, aunque la estatura no era de un niño de tal edad. Tenía labios finos, al igual que los suyos, y orejas largas y puntiagudas. El cabello no estaba peinado, aún así se veía bastante genial. Era un niño bastante atractivo, y a la vez tierno.

* * *

Las pupilas se le dilataron al ver al joven que lo había salvado. Casi podría jurar que lo había visto en otra parte, aunque bien sabía que no era así. Lo observó con más detenimiento. Era tamaño promedio, los ojos resaltantes por el color celeste, cabello castaño claro y labios parecidos a los suyos. La expresión cálida y amable en su rostro le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, notó también que tenía las orejas puntiagudas, mas no tan largas como las suyas, y las cejas pobladas. Calculaba unos diecinueve y veinte años. Era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, después de todo se parecía a él, y era común que alimentara su ego con ciertas situaciones, pero esta fue la cereza del postre. Se sentía acalorado por la fiebre, mas no quería descubrirse, sentía que si quitaba las mantas de encima iba a morirse de frío. Observó que el muchacho traía una canasta con algunos panes, y un botellón de agua. Casi instantáneamente sintió un fuerte ardor en el estómago, y por consiguiente el rugir de este. Se sonrojó un poco, pero su cuerpo podía más que su cortesía. Antes que pudiera hablar, el hombre que vio al abrir los ojos se dirigió hacia el otro muchacho, y luego se retiró de la habitación. El rubio mayor caminó hacia él y volvió a sentarse en aquella silla, y le ofreció el botellón.

— ¿Deseas? — le sonrió amablemente.

La voz no le salió, enseguida tomó el botellón y bebió tanto como pudo, sintiendo un alivio estremecedor. Escuchó la risa de su compañero, ¿Se estaba burlando de él? No le importó, su sed podía más que su orgullo en ese instante. Pudo notar cómo el mayor le quitaba el botellón con cuidado, y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— No bebas tan rápido — dijo animado — podrías hacerte daño.

Alzó una ceja. ¿No veía que por poco se moría de sed? Y por consiguiente, debía beber tanto como pudiera ¿O no?

— Sucede que estoy muriendo de sed — habló por segunda vez, dejando oír su infantil y aguda y candorosa y algo enfadada voz.

— Lo sé, pequeño — acarició su cabello ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Con qué confianza hacía eso? Increíblemente, esa sensación juguetona le agradaba, una sensación de la cual carecía, pero al sentirla le agradó mucho — esa es la razón por la cual quiero que bebas a sorbos, no me gustaría que empeoraras.

— Ya veo... — soltó un suspiro y tomó uno de los panes — Por cierto ¿En dónde estoy?

— Este lugar es Skyloft — sonrió — bienvenido seas y-

— ¿¡Skyloft!? — se exaltó tanto que sus ojos se hicieron más grandes — ¡No me digas que he venido hasta esta época!

— ¿E-eh? — confundido parpadeó y respiró hondo — ¿A-a qué te refieres?

— Debí haber viajado en el tiempo al tocar la canción del tiempo — susurró para sí aunque fue oído por el otro — Bien, te va a parecer estúpido, pero vengo del futuro.

— ¿D-del futuro? — se rascó la cabeza — ¿C-cómo es que vienes del futuro?

— Bien, gracias a mi ocarina es que logré llegar hasta aquí — dio un mordisco y habló sin modales — y de pafo me falvé la fvida...

— ¿P-perdona? — lo miró con más asombro que antes

Tragó rápidamente y volvió a hablar— Que de paso me salvé la vida, o bueno, tú me la salvaste. Gracias por eso...

— No es nada — sonrió — se te veía muy indefenso, necesitabas ayuda...

— ¿Salvarle la vida a un niño no es nada? — frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando?

— D-de acuerdo, d-de acuerdo, no fue molestia ¿Mejor?

Sonrió satisfecho — Mejor.

* * *

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la situación, el más pequeño se dedicaba a comer lentamente como le había indicado, y él solo se limitó a observarlo.

¿Era cierto lo que decía este niño? Bien podría estar delirando y de la enfermedad haya creído que viajó en el tiempo y toda la historia pero, por alguna razón llegaba a creerle el cuento. Le sorprendió su manera de hablar, y a la vez le agradó. Era obvio que se cuidaba solo, y también era obvio que no era un niño cualquiera. Incluso había visto que al llegar llevaba una espada y un escudo. ¿Raro? ¡No, para nada! ¡Veía niños de diez años con espadas afiladas que podrían sacarte un ojo muy a menudo! Rió dentro de sí mismo por su sarcasmo, y siguió observando al pequeño. No sabía su nombre, así que decidió preguntárselo. Se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad, y lo miró interrogante.

— Uhmm...y... ¿Cómo te llamas? — el pequeño clavó su dulce mirada sobre él, aunque por esto afirmaba que las apariencias engañan.

— Link — respondió sin dejar de comer — ¿Y tú?

Se quedó paralizado unos instantes, y cayó de espaldas totalmente extasiado. Era totalmente increíble. Lucía muy parecido a él, vestía muy parecido a él, y ahora se llamaba igual que él. Se preguntó si no era él el afiebrado delirante, porque no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Oye, grandulón — le lanzó una migaja de pan que le cayó justo en la nariz — ¿Estás bien?

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo. Exhaló el aire por la nariz para deshacerse del pan, y sonrió nervioso.

— S-sí, es sólo que... — lo señaló — tú y yo tenemos el mismo nombre.

Y ahora, quien cayó de espaldas totalmente extasiado fue el otro. Se preocupó, y no se le ocurrió de otra que lanzarle una tina de agua en el rostro.

— ¡Eeeeek! — volvió en sí el más niño — ¿Q-qué te sucede?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — reverenciaba una y otra vez — ¡Me desesperé!

— ¿Y ahora tú eres el desesperado? — agitó los brazos rápidamente — ¡T-tú eres Link! ¡El héroe del Cielo!

— ¿EH? — juró que en ese momento se le cayó la boca — ¿T-tú cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Porque he oído las leyendas! — sonrió, ahora sí veía lo infantil en el pequeño — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tú! ¡Mi ancestro más fuerte!

— ¿A-ancestro? — ¿Había oído bien? Definitivamente visitaría un doctor después de esto — ¿C-cómo sabes que-?

— ¡Oh por Farore! — el pequeño sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió que le daba diabetes por la ternura — ¡No puedo creer que mi ancestro me haya salvado!

Lo quedó observando un largo rato. Ese niño, tan tierno y pequeño, sin conocerlo ya lo admiraba. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el parecido entre ambos, el arma del pequeño, las ropas parecidas, todas las cadenas encajaban. Lo que había dicho Demise era cierto; el ciclo de la luz y la oscuridad se repetiría, a pesar que él ya lo había vencido. No bromeaba, ese niño era la evidencia más clara. Pero, había algo que no le gustaba, si bien ya usaba una espada y un escudo, era obvio que su destino de la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad ya había concluido, y al verlo, supo que, había pasado por tanto, demasiado joven. Se entristeció, él mismo le clavó ese destino, esa maldición que le echó Demise a él y a su descendencia. Un niño que pasa por eso, simplemente mataba su inocencia. Se sintió mal, bastante mal, y por como había venido, sabía perfectamente que al finalizar su aventura no tuvo la suerte que él, el inaugurador de ese ciclo, pudo gozar.

— L-Link — murmuró con voz llorosa — ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El pequeño bajó las orejas — Ellos fallecieron cuando yo era un bebé.

— ¿T-tienes hermanos? — lo miró con culpa y tristeza

— No que yo sepa, y si es que es así, están muertos.

No pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza ese frágil y heroico cuerpo. Lo abrazó, rogando perdón una y otra vez. Él lo resignó a eso, sabía muy bien que todo era culpa suya, que por haber sido odiado esa maldición cayó sobre ese pequeño, y por consiguiente lo dejó solo, tan solo como él lo estaba.

Pero la única diferencia era...

Link era un adulto por fuera y por dentro.

Pero su descendiente sólo por dentro

* * *

Se quedó sorprendido ante tal cálido gesto, no podía ni parpadear. Lo que esperaba, un cálido abrazo para calmar su angustia. Sonrió y correspondió el gesto, aferrándose a su ancestro. Pasados unos segundos se dejó embargar por la calidez y consuelo, y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar como el niño que era. Esos instantes eran gloriosos, no se sentía solo, se sentía protegido por alguien que sabía que tenía la capacidad para ello. No iba a soltarlo, humedeció la túnica contraria con sus lágrimas, y se acurrucó en el torso contrario, buscando más cariño en el gesto. Lo consiguió, el mayor lo encerró en un fraternal abrazo. Sus pequeños brazos no le alcanzaban para rodearlo, así que se limitó a aferrarse a él. Escuchó un sollozo. ¿Era posible? Su ancestro lloraba ¿Por qué lo haría? Era extraño, un llanto conmovedor que compartían ambos. Era su mayor ídolo, y lo estaba abrazando con un cariño que jamás en su corta vida había podido recibir. Rió de sí mismo. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan vulnerable, esa vulnerabilidad que odiaba sentir le resultaba raramente agradable en ese momento. No habían palabras, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba la calidez del ambiente, y más que todo la protección brindada.

No quería ni iba a separarse por nada del mundo, a pesar que se sofocaba por el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, no iba a soltar a ese ser, porque aunque recién se conocían, ya sentía un gran afecto por este joven. Y no, no era eso que sentía hacia la princesa de Hyrule, la cual era muy bonita y no podía dejar de mirarla. Era distinto, era como si este ser lo salvara de su soledad. Lo abrazó como un hermano menor lo haría, y eso se sentía, su hermanito menor. Un niño que era abrazado y consolado por su hermano mayor.

* * *

Oh bueno, esto es un laaaargo prólogo :3 No será para nada largo, es sólo una precuela de un fic más largo que haré pronto, oh bueno. Hasta la proxima! (:

p.D: No, no es shotacon 7-7


End file.
